Beata Oskarsson
is a character in Story of World (TV series). A Cool type idol using pale blue as her theme colour, she represents milk. Beata has light skin with blue eyes and straight blonde hair worn with a grey shell barrette. She wears a pair of black glasses and white cross earrings. In spring & summer, she wears a white collared shirt with a short red, blue, and white striped tie, paired with a dark blue skirt that has suspender straps, black tube socks, and burgundy loafers. During autumn & winter, she wears a white long-sleeved collared shirt with a black string ribbon tied at the neck, beneath a dark blue long-sleeved vest with buttons. This is paired with a black pleat skirt that has an orange belt, grey stockings, and pale blue Mary-Janes. In some occasions, Beata can be seen carrying her simple cyan-colored notebook and a blue pen. Beata has an immense respect and interest for books. Though she has trouble speaking, Beata defended her books when Maria insulted them. Beata's devotion to books is immense, to the point that she does not need any sort of library index to find books. Instead, Beata is able to find them as she had read and remembered every single book in the library. She appears to be very shy and easily embarrassed, contemplating her actions to such a degree that she often makes elementary speech mistakes. She has the utmost respect for books and considers them the highest form of art. Love Interest Elijah Isaksson: Beata first met Elijah at the library during her conquest. During that time, Beata became constantly annoyed by Elijah's presence and the actions he do to the books to the point where she faintly shouted at him out of retaliation. However, she later realises that Elijah is actually a caring and nice individual that is quite cautious of her own well-being. Hence, she fell in love with him but eventually forgot all her interactions with him after their kiss. After her conquest, her memories of Elijah slowly restore. Her Teammates *Dana Jakobsdóttir - Gets along a little *Pirjo Reponen *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Mina Espensen Germanic Rivals *Christine ter Avest - True rival *Mitzi Heuer *Verena Ott *Reni Kirschbaum *Charlene *Rin Achterberg *J-Z Latin Friends *Francine Alves *Calista Martinez *Serafina Nuno *Gianna Motta *Isabella Hernandez *Maria Hautbois Someone Else *Sandra Young *Martina Drobny *Sofija Kovačić *Ludmiła Stanislawski *Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *Special skill: Writing novel *Her hobbies are reading and writing. *People's first impression of Beata are 'quiet' and 'nerd'. *Beata is the member who sleeps the most. *Beata becomes a bit of extrovert and less serious in Season 2. *Like any other PC/SoW character who wears glasses, Beata is near-sighted. *She is allergic to potatoes and anything affiliated with it. *The first thing she does in the morning is doing a light stretch to loosen her body from sleep. *The things usually written in her report book are always something she can be proud of. *She is not too dexterous with her hands. *She described her recent problems as difficulty allotting time to both reading and writing. *Her weakness is pumpkin. *One bad thing about Beata: she is very serious most of the time. Category:Characters Category:Story of World (TV series) characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Nordic Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl